A Deal With the Devil
by livsgirl
Summary: Rizzoli must reach out and ask for help from Paddy Doyle when Maura is kidnapped. Based of episode "Hide & Seek".


**I know it has been forever since I have posted, and I am so sorry. I have been working a lot of hours and working on my degrees as well. I know this isn't the continuation of the stories I had been working on and I promise I have not forgotten those either. I have been rewatching Rizzoli & Isles and this story had popped in my head. It is based of Hide & Seek season 6. Please bear with me on my other stories I will get them finished. **

I can't believe I'm standing here and about to ask the favor I'm going to ask. This goes against everything I believe in and fully violates my oath of office. At this point, I don't care. I'm desperate. The love of my life, Maura Isles, has been kidnapped and we have hit a brick wall. There's only one person I know who can go places I can't and do things I don't even want to imagine. That person would be her father, Paddy Doyle.

They finally saunter in with him and it takes all I can do not to scream at them. They are wasting precious time, but they can't know that. They are under the impression I am here to question him over a cold case that he is a suspect in not to ask him to violate more laws. I can tell by the look in his eyes he knows somethings wrong and it has to do with Maura. The look I see deep in his eyes tells me if he finds this guy before us we will find him tortured and dismembered. Honestly that's assuming we find him at all. After what seems like an eternity the guard has Paddy cuffed to the table and leaves the room.

"What happened?" He asks.

"We came across a cold case that fits your modus operandi." I tell him as I open the folder and prepare to slide him some pictures and a typed letter "I am here to question you about that."

I can tell he understands now, and he leans back and slowly nods. He picks the typed letter up and reads it quietly to himself. I can tell his anger is rising and he's ready to blow but by some miracle he is able to keep it under control. I'll be the first to admit that with his patience and cold face he would have made a damn good cop had he not led the life of crime.

"Do you recognize this man?" I ask as I slide the picture of Joe Harris. The man we are suspecting of kidnapping Maura. Our leads have turned out to be dead ends and I fear if I don't locate him soon Maura will be dead. "We believe he was an accomplice with you?"

"Never seen him before" Paddy states. "But if I happen to remember him later I will be happy to let you know."

We both understand the underlying meaning and I am grateful for his help.

"I would greatly appreciate it the family deserves closure." I inform him as I stand and gather the paperwork and motion to the guard that we are finished.

"I promise you they will get their closure." He informs me with a coldness in his voice that even shakes me to the core "I'll call you as soon as I can.

It's over an hour later that I return to BPD headquarters and make my back to my squad room. Everyone is hustling around working on leads they have discovered while I was gone.

"Where have you been?" Korsak asks when he spots me. He knows I would never leave until I knew Maura was safe at home.

"I had an errand to run" I inform him "I thought I had a lead."

He smiles knowing exactly what I am talking about. We have been partners long enough he can read me like a book. Part of me hates that because I don't want anything leading back to him and the other part of me is grateful because he knows what I have done. He understands better than anyone and even though what is about to happen to the man is illegal he is as happy as I am.

"Hopefully that lead will pan out shortly."

"It will" I state as I walk away.

Its going on over two hours since I talked to Paddy and he hasn't called yet. Nina has discovered how the call to Maura was spoofed and made her believe that it was coming from BPD. She also learned that last week there was an eighth grader supposedly calling and asking questions concerning their 911 system. Sounded like a weak lead until she discovered the app the caller used to disguise their voice. Kent, Maura's assistant, has discovered the paint left at the scene contains lead so it has come from an old building that has not been brought up to code. That is helpful, but it still doesn't narrow down the possibilities of Maura's location. I am about to lose any patience I may have left when my phone rings. I glance at it and the caller ID reads blocked caller. I know who it is without having to answer the phone.

"Rizzoli" I snap as I answer the phone.

"The tunnels of The Arkush Asylum." The voice says before hanging up.

"Scramble a tactical team to Arkush Asylum complete radio silence" I order as I hang up the phone "I don't want him to hurt Maura if he hears us coming."

Korsak looks at me before standing and dispatching the orders I have just given everyone.

"Will we find him alive?" Korsak asks as he speeds through the streets hoping to get to Harris before he hurts Maura.

"My guess will be no." I answer, "But something tells me we will find her alive."

We arrive on scene and I am out of the car before it completely stops. My gun is in my hand if Paddy hasn't had the guy killed I sure as hell will do it. We silently make our way into the building and find the room she has been held captive in. Honestly if it wasn't for the smell of her perfume in the room I would have never known this was it. It breaks my heart at the scene before me. There is an old patient bed with a mattress that has certainly seen better days. A small examine table and a metal chair as well as an outdated wheel chair. There is a small table that used to hold medical instruments and I'm not sure to be happy or even more terrified to find none.

Korsak calls the head of the tactical team in as we change plans. We finally know where Maura was kept but not where the entrance to the tunnels are. They are mapping out a search plan as I pace back and forth. Why the hell couldn't Paddy give me more information I'm asking myself when my phone rings again and as before it reads blocked caller.

"Rizzoli"

"The entrance to the tunnels is hidden behind a bookcase in the lower level. Enter from there."

"Lower level." I shout as I turn and dart out of the room "The entrance is hidden behind a bookcase."

As soon as we hit the lower level we split up hoping to find the bookcase faster. Me and Frankie heads through an unlocked door just as Korsak radios that he's found it. We are with him in seconds and they move the bookcase. As soon as the opening is big enough for us to slide through we are gone. As soon as we are through it, Frankie heads one way and me and korsak go down another one.

We're slowly making our way through the tunnel when we come across some fresh blood on the wall. There is no doubt in my mind that the blood belongs to Harris. We continue on and find a larger batch of blood on the ground. He has been hurt bad and possibly bleeding out. I hate to say it but upon finding that the only thought in my head is I hope he lives long enough for me to kill him, but I doubt it.

We suddenly hear a noise just a few feet from us which halts us in our tracks. We communicate without words on how to advance and proceed. I have to remind myself to breath as we approach the tunnel and I prepare to unload my clip into the son of a bitch. Just as we turn the corner instead of finding him we find Maura hiding with a sharp object in her hands. She is dirty, scared, and visibly shaken but had never looked more beautiful to me.

"Maura" I whisper as tears come to my eyes and I drop to my knees "Are you all right?"

"The blood isn't mine." She tells me as she continues on explaining that she ran and couldn't figure out how to get out of here.

I am preparing to take the cuffs off her when I hear shots ring out. I am panicked now because my brother is alone in the other tunnel.

"Go" she tells me "be careful he's not working alone."

I place a quick kiss on her lips before taking off in the direction of the shots. I find Frankie in some rubble that has collapsed from Harris shooting the wall. At least the man had the sense God gave him not to kill a police officer.

"I'm fine" Frankie states "He went off to the right I think he went up some stairs. I'm fine go get him."

I glance at him one more time before taking off. If I didn't already want to kill him for taking Maura I would want to now. I find the stairs and dart up them. In truth I am no longer worried about my safety I just want the bastard. I come up to a door with some blood on it and just as I open it Harris fires off a shot at me. I jump back which allows him to take off.

"West Annex roof, fire Escape!" I scream into the radio as I take off into a dead run seeing him outside. I do not want him to escape. Just as I make it outside he fires two shots at me forcing me to take cover back inside. There is a long enough gap after the second shot for me to come out from behind the wall and fire a shot. It is an almost perfect shot and he stumbles to the ground.

There is no way for me to reach him from here, so I have to go back in the building and run a short distance. Just as I come out the door a shot rings out and Harris falls to the ground. I'm running as fast as I can to him and order the officer on scene to call EMS. In truth I don't want EMS to arrive, but I have to make it look like I care.

I reach Harris and he is still alive, but I can tell he won't survive. I stand over him and point my gun directly at his head.

"Who are you working for Harris? Why me?" I ask as I slowly start to squeeze the trigger a little at a time. I drop to my knee to get closer and ask once again "Why me?"

"Why not" he states with his final breath.

I stand up relieved and angry. The bastard is dead, but I don't know who he was working with. As much as that matters right now the more important object at hand is getting back to Maura. I know she was worried hearing the shots and is now calmly panicking that I have been shot.

"Hang on" I order the EMT's as I jog out of the building and see they are about to load Maura into the ambulance.

"Jane" Maura whispers the relief evident in her voice.

"Are you alright" I ask as I grab her hand and no longer try to hide the emotions that have been flooding through me turning toward the EMT "how is she?'

"Surface abrasions. Single facial hematoma." Maura answers before the EMT can even say anything.

I look at her and then back to the EMT. "what she said but we are still taking her to General for a full work up."

"Okay" I whisper relief flooding through me even more now before turning back to Maura "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just wanted to scare me" she whispers as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"He's dead ok. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

She nods at me before I lean down and kiss her once more.

"I love you." She whispers to me as I start to pull away.

"I love you too." I choke out realizing once again how close I came to losing her.

"I heard him on the phone he wasn't working on the phone. This isn't over."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks and I know she's right. "It's over for now."

"What did he want?" she pleads with me breaking my heart even more.

"It doesn't matter" I answer breaking down even more "He's dead and you're safe. Okay?"

She nods accepting the answer for now.

"I will meet you at the hospital. I have to finish up here."

"okay" she whispers in a breaking voice.

I stand there and watch them load her in the ambulance and pull off before turning back to the scene. I am about to go in search of Korsak when my phone rings once again. I glance at it and as before it reads blocked caller.

"Rizzoli"

"If you ever need anything else don't ever hesitate to reach out. We take care of our own." The voice says before hanging up.

"Your contact" Korsak asks as I slide my phone back into the charger.

I nod unsure of what to say.

"You don't mess with family Jane." Korsak states as he puts his arms around me in a light hug "That's the oldest rule in the mobster handbook. Honestly if you didn't go see him I was going to. Now come on I've cleared it with IA to take you to the hospital to be with Maura."

I give a small laugh and cry mixture and make it to the car before completely breaking down. I have never come as close as I did this time to losing Maura. There's never been a doubt about the love I hold for her, but the depth of that love was shown to me when I was willing to make a deal with the devil. A deal that I will gladly make again if she is ever in danger.


End file.
